Interdimensions
by Amatoya
Summary: The characters of Gundam Wing search for a girl in the real world to become a character in their show. They just aren't lucky to have found this girl. Rated PG-13 for suggestive themes. Chapter 6 up!
1. Need of a New Character

Chapter 1  
  
Need for a New Character  
  
In Virginia, there is a somewhat small house. Inside of that house is a seventeen-year-old girl who is a major fan of anime. Her name is May, but most of her friends call her Amatoya or Toya because of her total fascination with anime and because she forced them to. She has long dirty- blonde hair that goes all the way down her back. Right now, it is in a ponytail, but it isn't very tidy right now since she had just woke up a couple of minutes ago. She is about five foot three inches and is quite skinny even though she eats a lot. Her dark brown eyes are so dark it seems that she only has one huge pupil. Right now, she has nothing to do and is sitting and staring at her laptop in her room looking at all of the anime pictures she had collected off the Internet. In total boredom she yells, "Great anime god, let something happen today that will be somewhat interesting!"  
Just then, she hears a low quiet voice behind her. At first, she thinks that it is her annoying twin sister (they don't look very much alike) but she then remembers that her sister isn't the one that can do voices so she turns around and sees a boy with brown somewhat spiky hair and blue eyes. In total shock, she yells, "Oh my god! I didn't think there actually was an anime god, but you just proved me wrong Heero Yuy! YIPEE!!!!"  
While Toya rejoiced, Heero just sat there at the surprise of her greeting, but he decided when she calmed down that he better talk to her. "May.." He is interrupted because she tells him to call her Amatoya or Toya. "Fine then, Toya, I am here to find out if you would be able to cut the chase for becoming a character for our show, as you call it. Not only do you get to be a character, but you get to become a gundam pilot." After this, Toya started rejoicing again, and Heero waited for her to shut up. "I'm here to make sure that you are capable of being one. You see we found a rip between our world and yours, and we came over to this world. Then we noticed that many people in your world thinks that we are sexist. After noticing this, we decided to find a girl in this world that could be one. Trust me, we have been all over this world, and so far you are the best candidate."  
Toya looked at him like he was crazy, but then she started talking. "Are the other pilots here?! Especially Trowa! He is so hot! Please tell me he is here! Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!!!"  
Now, it was Hero's turn to look at her as if she was crazy. "You are really freaking me out. Did you know that? Here, what about you shut the hell up, and maybe I'll get the other pilots to come see you."  
"Really?! Cool, I get to meet Trowa! YEAH!" Now she looked at the ceiling thinking. "Why did you pick me? And when do I get to go to your world?" She asked this very curiously.  
"In about three days. We first have to find out how to get you out of this world without much panic."  
Toya interrupted him there and asked another question. "Can I bring along one of my friends? I would hate going to your world without one of my friends with me. Please, she likes your show a lot also. Oh please let me bring her." This time she had asked quietly and sadly.  
Heero was a bit shocked at the though that she could actually be quiet. He thought for a moment and then said, "Please tell me she isn't exactly like you."  
Toya sort of chuckled. "Oh, she isn't. She only likes to say moo and baa, a lot. It is just her way of being strange."  
Heero looked at her very strangely. "Is she retarded or something?"  
Toya chuckled again. "No, as I said that is just her way of being strange. She makes principle's list just like me so just get a clue. Do you mind just sitting here for a moment I have to get ready for school or I'll end up being late." She grabs all of her make-up and things and heads to the bathroom.  
Within ten minutes, she is all ready and goes to get her book bag. She asks Heero if he could come along so he can meet her friend. Heero agrees to her request, but on there way out, they hear a sound coming from behind them.  
"May, wait for me! I don't like being left behind and you know that!" When they turn around they see a girl with the same eyes and height as Toya but she has brown hair that is cut short to her chin. She is a lot more energetic and hyper. It was Toya's twin sister, Sarah.  
Toya is annoyed by her sister and yells back at her, "Sarah, you know I don't like people calling me May. Remember call me Amatoya or just Toya. If you don't I'll just beat the crap out of you. Got it?"  
Sarah looks at her strangely and says, "All right Amatoya don't leave me behind again okay? You and your punk friends better stay away from me, or I'll never talk to you again."  
Toya looks at her with a sarcastic grin on her face, "Oh really. I guess I should come over to ya' and start talking to you like a good twin sister. I am just glad were not identical since I would hate to have that ugly face."  
After this, Sarah walks away with her head pointed towards the sky. Toya yells at her, "Don't you know that is how chickens drown right? Hopefully it doesn't rain, huh?" Sarah just keeps walking towards Toya's car, which for some reason is parked two blocks away. On the way there, Toya explains to Heero that she is a punk and that she usually isn't that preppy, only when she gets excited.  
When they get to her car Toya yells at her sister yet again for taking her car and parking it way down the street. When they get to the school Toya hears one of Sarah's friends saying something bad about her. (I won't write what she says cause it is really bad. Trust me on this one. ;P) Toya punches the girl across the face and security guards arrive there quickly and takes Toya to the principle's office. When she arrives, the principle tells her that if she doesn't stop getting into fights he will have to expel her. She replies angrily, "Well, if you don't want me to get into any fights, tell all of these assholes to stop talking about me." After she said this, the principle gave her three days ISS.  
She just laughs and walks out of his office referral in had. Toya says, "You know what? I don't give a damn about any of this anymore. I don't even know why I go to school. I know all of the stuff and I probably can graduate now. What about this, I take the finals, and if I pass, I get my diploma now and leave this school forever. We all are happy even the people who aren't in this room." The principle thinks about it and agrees to her suggestion.  
She goes to the ISS room to take all of the tests. When she is done with her test, she heads towards the principle's office and gives him the test. He checks her answers, and she gets a grand total of ninety-five percent. He fills out a diploma and gives it to her. She takes it and heads towards the lunchroom where all of her classmates and Heero are waiting. He had met her friend even though she was the only one other than Toya that could see him. From across the room, she heard the girl she had hit. "So are you coming to say goodbye to your only friend because you were expelled and will never see her again."  
Toya sneers at her and yells back, "I will be leaving, but only because I just graduated." Everyone in the lunchroom looks at her in total shock. Toya just goes over to the empty table her friend was sitting. "Toya did you actually just graduate?"  
Toya yells letting everyone hear her. "Yeah, of course here is the diploma to prove it." She holds it up in the air letting everyone see it. "You know, Cherie. (Note to those reading this it sounds like cherry the fruit.) You should go and take your test to then we can blow this school and go 'round town." Her friend referred to as Cherie gets up and follows Toya to the principle's office. There they get Cherie a test also. She heads to the empty office beside the principle's and takes it.  
Out of the office, Toya talks to Heero. "So can she come? You got to talk to her while I was doing my test." Heero has his eyes closed in a meditation. "Well she seems physically fit enough, and she doesn't care about other people and what they think of her, just like you. That is one major reason we chose you. She is smart enough. She has a nice personality. So, I think we could bring her along." He opens his eyes again. "I still don't know how we are going to get you out of here with out causing kayos."  
  
Toya looks at him with a smile. "I think I might know a way." Heero looks at her waiting for her to tell him. "You see we use my car we take it over to the bridge leave our IDs in there and then push it over. They'll just think were dead."  
Cherie emerges out of the empty office and gives it to the principle. Her score come out to be a ninety-four. He fills out a diploma for her also. Toya and Cherie leave the school diplomas in hand. "So what do you want to do Cherie? We could go to the mall, or we could just go to Comics and Things to buy some magazines and some movies and some posters and some music." She looks over at Cherie who quickly replies back. "Why don't we do both we could go to the mall first then after that we could go to Comics and Things."  
"Great idea, Cherie! But shouldn't we show Heero around town since he will probably be following us around like a lost puppy till we leave?" They decide that they could just do that while they are shopping.  
For the rest of the day Heero felt like he was being tortured. They went to the mall and bought fifteen new outfits for when they went to the anime world. Toya got ten identical shirts that are black, have one tank top sleeve, and are supposed to be tight fitting. She also gets ten dark tan capris. They also got a lot more make-up. Heero of course was forced to follow them. Just to torture him Toya and Cherie goes to the lingerie section. "Heero do you think that Relena would look good in these panties?" Toya kept doing things like this until finally Heero ran out.  
Then they went to their favorite anime store and bought twenty-four DVDs of anime shows. Not to mention all of the comics. In all they bought twenty of them. Heero once asked where they were getting all of the money. They told him they that had gotten it from their college funds and life savings, which came out to be about five thousand dollars for each of them. Then they went out for dinner at a seafood restaurant and the entire time they talked about what they were going to do when they get to the gundam world. Cherie was told that she could become a pilot also but she had to go through the training that Toya did. She agreed very graciously and went to her dinner. When they start heading over to Cherie's house to drop her off Heero says, "Since you guys are so well prepared I guess I could go ahead and take you to my world tomorrow." They both look at him in total shock. They both wondered if this was really the Heero Yuy they knew from TV Heero looked at them with his serious face that told them that he wasn't kidding. When they get to Cherie's house she runs in and grabs all the things she will want and need. After twenty minutes she is out of her house has all of her stuff in their already crammed car and is sitting down. They then head over to Toya's house to get all of her stuff packed up. They then get ready for bed and await the arrival of the next day. 


	2. Welcome to Gundam Wing

Chapter 2  
Welcome to Gundam Wing  
  
In the morning, Toya was the first to wake up. For some reason all last night, she had been having bad dreams about when she went to the underworld. The most frightening one was when all of the gundam pilots, her, her friend, and for some reason her sister, were all caught by Milliardo Peacecraft. All of the gundam pilots including Heero were all badly injured and near the edge of death. Sarah was being tortured and her friend, Cherie, was about to be tortured. While she herself was being asked questions about the where-abouts of the gundams. This was the dream that made her wake up in absolute horror.  
While she waited for Heero and Cherie to wake up, she got dressed, washed her hair and face, and made sure that she had the stickers (these ones were what would transport items to the gundam dimension) on all of the items she wanted to take. After she was done with the stickers Heero had woken up but not Cherie so she went ahead and made breakfast. The meal consisted of eggs, biscuits, toast, bacon, orange juice, and milk. But of course she had plenty of time to make it since Cherie had to be waken up forcefully. It was only five o'clock in the morning, but they didn't want anyone to be awake when they left. They quickly ate their breakfast and triple-checked the stickers.  
When it was finally time to leave Cherie and Toya had to put stickers on themselves so they could be transported. However, something very bad was about to happen. Unknown to them Toya's sister Sarah had woken up and saw a sticker on one of her CD's so she took it off and was holding it right when Heero, Toya, and Cherie were leaving. When they got to the gundam world Sarah was still in her PJ's that were nothing more than a bra and a thong and the other gundam pilots were waiting for the arrival of Toya and her friend. Sarah saw all of the gundam pilots and started screaming. Toya looked behind her in total shock, went over grabbed her twin, and dragged her into the next room. "How in the hell did you get here?!" Toya yelled right in Sarah's face.  
Sarah was still whining but she managed to say something. "I don't know. I woke up saw a sticker on my favorite CD took it off then next thing I know I'm here." She was starting to go into tears in shock.  
Toya's face started to turn a little red and annoyed. "That sticker is what transports things and people from our world to the gundam world you idiot!"  
Sarah looked up at her with bright eyes in total amazement. There was only one thing that Sarah and Toya had in common, and that was anime. They both were total freaks about anime. But unlucky for Quatra Sarah had a total crush on him. Toya had to grab the back of the assumed to be shirt hang her up on the wall by it then goes to her luggage while Sarah is trying to keep the shirt from going too far up grab one of her outfits and lock Sarah in the bathroom until she changed. It took Sarah a while and even after, she did change Toya usually didn't believe her.  
Before Toya had dragged, Sarah into the bathroom Duo had started blushing when he saw Cherie. He was blushing so bad that his face looked like Rudolph's nose. He had ran quickly down the long hallway and to the other bathroom until he stopped blushing. When he came back, Toya and Sarah were both back and Sarah was clinging to Quatra's arm.  
"Hi Quatra. I'm Sarah. Did you know you are the hottest guy in the world?" Sarah had said this in a daze. Quatra in horror starts to talk in a freaked out kind of way. "Heero help, please" "Can you give me just a little kiss?" "Wufei and Heero please help." "Come on just one little kiss?" "AAAAHHH someone help me! Please!" In no time, Toya was over there trying to pry her sister off him. She couldn't do it on her own so by the time they had finally gotten her off all of the gundam pilots had helped get her off.  
When they got Sarah off Quatra Toya went and dragged Sarah into one of the prison cells and locked the door. When Toya got back, she was finally able to properly introduce herself to the gundam pilots. "Hi I am May, but none of you can call me that. Instead, you can call me Amatoya or just Toya. If you don't I'll beat the crap out of you. Got it?" All of the gundam pilots look at her strangely. "I am seventeen and a major fan of anime. I have a driver's license even though Heero doesn't think I should have one after riding around with me all of yesterday." She looks back at Heero who gives her an evil look. "I love animals and I am very happy to be here with you all." From behind, her Toya heard a voice that could only be Dr. J. "Well it is nice to meet you too. But if you don't mind we have to go to work right away, so if you don't mind we need to get your gundam ready with your help of course. You too Cherie." They both follow him to a huge room where they see the rest of the gundams. Both Cherie and Toya have a look on their face that says that they can't believe that they can actually see the real live gundams. Well not exactly live. When they get in their Dr. J leads them to two gundams that aren't painted yet. They also see the rest of the scientists there waiting for them. "One of these will be your gundams girls." They both look up at the two gundams in total fascination. Toya is looking at the one that looks like the wing zero but it doesn't have any weapons on it and it also has the height of the gundam heavyarms. Cherie is looking at the one right beside it. It looks like gundam deathscythe but it has somewhat of a gundam shenlong thing also. "Since Toya was the one that was originally selected she will be the first to choose which one she wants." Toya mouth agape point sat the one she had been looking at. "All right so Toya gets gundam moonlight and Cherie gets gundam halo. So what colors do you want them to be girls?"  
They both look at him but Toya is the first to be able to talk. "You mean we get to choose what colors our gundams are. I didn't think that the other pilots got to choose theirs."  
Dr. J looks at her with somewhat of a smile. "Your right they didn't but of course they are men and don't have a sense of well... matching colors together." They all laugh at this and then the girls tell them their choices. Toy chooses black and very dark navy blue and that its eyes have to glow a light blue.  
Cherie has to show her strangeness right here. "I want it to be white with black spots!"  
"NO, Cherie! You are not naming your gundam cow!"  
"Not cow, Moo!"  
"Is there a difference?!"  
"Yes!" Then Toya gives her a look that tells Cherie that she shouldn't name her gundam that, not to mention color it that. Instead, Cherie chooses black and dark forest green and that its eyes have to glow yellow. The scientists all put the information down in their databases and right away, a machine comes and starts painting the gundams. Another one goes to the eyes and changes the colors.  
Both girls look in amazement and Dr. J explains something to them." We have improved the system a lot after 'Endless Waltz.'"  
After that, they ask them what they wanted their major weapons to be. They both think of it as all of their weapons. Toya starts naming off a list of weapons. "I want a beam saber of course just like the rest of the pilots. I also want short-range micro missiles. I want it to be able to go into bird mode. Can I make a new weapon for it too?" All of the scientists give her a look that says goes ahead and she continues. "Okay. Then I want like a laser spear thing. It has a longer spear than it does a handle though. Do you know what I mean?" The scientists show her a picture of her idea on the computer and she confirms it.  
Then Cherie says what he wants. "I want mine to have double machineguns, a buster shield, and radar jammers. And I want to have a Beamscythe like Duo." The gundam scientists put all of the information in the computer and tells the girls that it should be done by tomorrow.  
Toya decided to ask Dr. J something that had been bugging her ever since the day before at the restaurant. "Uhm... what exactly is this training that we will have to do?" She asked it rather scared.  
Dr. J gave her a serious look that you hardly ever seem him in and actually talks seriously. "It won't be easy. You'll have to run daily, lift weights, not to mention all of the technical stuff that we will have to teach you. You have to also be able to gain a immunity to all kinds of things including laughing gas. This should last for about a month. After the training you will get to try out your gundams."  
Cherie was the next one to ask a question about the training. "When do we start? Cause I want to be able to use my gundam as soon as possible."  
"Do you want to start today? Then you can use your gundams sooner." Was all that Doctor J. answered. Both girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  
Cherie had to add something to it first. "Can we first find out where our rooms are? Cause I know I want to put all of my things away."  
Toya added on to the remark. "Yeah I agree with Cherie on this one. Oh and what about my sister? What are we going to do about her?"  
Doctor J answered both of them. "Sure you can unpack. And we'll discuss your sister over dinner tonight." Then Doctor J yelled into the hallway where he knew all of the pilots were. "Trowa you can come show Toya where her room is, and Duo you help Cherie."  
The gundam pilots that were called came in to get the two girls and they showed them their rooms. Both of them were quite large and could have easily fit both of them in there. After they were done with unpacking at noon they began their month of training. As for Sarah, she was to become a technician since she could never be able to pilot the gundams. 


	3. Sugar High Incident

Toya: Hello everyone and welcome back! Me and Cherie both hope you enjoy this chapter as much as we did.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
Sugar High Incident  
  
One month after Toya and Cherie started their training they were finally done. Today they would become actual gundam pilots. For some reason Toya had gotten up at 5 am and was already fixing breakfast. Before the first person to get up, which was Cherie for some reason, had gotten up she already had laid out eggs, toast, hashbrowns, bacon, sausage, pancakes, milk, and orange juice for all of the gundam pilots and the scientists.  
Finally at 7 am everyone was at the table except the most annoying one of the group, Sarah. Sarah had gone through training to become a mechanic even though Cherie and Toya both refused to let her touch their gundams. Not only did they not let her touch their gundams but so did the rest of the gundam pilots, so she was she was still not needed.  
About five minutes after everyone had started eating the image of a girl with mascara halfway down her face came in the doorway of their dining room. She looked at all of the food and stared to look at Toya.  
"Where's my food? You couldn't have forgotten me." Sarah said  
"I only made food for gundam pilots and scientists. And I don't think you are either of those. And by the way, who are you again?"  
"Fine, I'll just go somewhere where people actually appreciate me."  
"And where would that be?" Heero asked her quickly.  
"The mall!" Sarah was starting to cry.  
"Fine with me prep from hell." Toya calls back at her. Sarah then runs out crying. Next thing the gundams heard was the ship bay door opening and seeing a ship fly towards LaGrange Point4 the closest colony to there own small colony. They all finish their breakfast in silence and left to get ready for Cherie and Toya's first flight in their gundams. Toya was still not a morning person even if she did get up on her own that early, as demonstrated earlier with Sarah. Toya and Cherie walked down the hall both in bad moods, but as soon as they got three feet from their door they heard someone yelling down the hall towards them. They both turn to see Duo yelling, "Hey don't you guys need space suits?!" Obviously he hadn't minded the suit that he wore down to earth at the beginning of Gundam Wing. "No we would rather wear our own clothes thank you." Cherie yelled back at him. Neither Cherie nor Toya wanted to have anything to do with those suits. They both continued to head down the hall towards their rooms. Within five minutes both of them were done getting ready. It wasn't so hard to do so since they had already been in their regular clothes during breakfast. All they had to do was brush their hair and teeth, and slip on some shoes. They quickly made their way towards the hanger. "Hello, it's nice to see you again. And thanks for breakfast." Doctor J said in his usual silly tone of voice. "Don't mention it. I'm used to making breakfast for everyone in the morning." She had finally gotten out of her bad mood. "I still don't think you and Heero should have been so mean to Sarah." Cherie suddenly interrupted. "Your actually standing up for her?!" Toya could not believe what she was hearing. "She treated me like dirt all of my life, and now it is my turn to get back at her. I'm not about to let up on her." It was almost like you could see the flames lighting in her eyes. Everyone just went silent and Toya just started heading toward her gundam. She wasn't about to wait up for anyone. Cherie after seeing her head towards hers she ran into her gundam jumping off the ground and straight into the cockpit. Both of them just loved zero gravity. Cherie was strapped in before Toya and quickly said, "Let's go! Come on I want to drive my gundam! Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry!" She kept this up until Toya had gotten into her gundam. "Alright, Doctor J, we're ready to go." Toya said after getting strapped in. "Alright girls don't go too fast you aren't used to the g forces yet. We are going to let you guys do whatever. Maybe you guys can team up and beat up on Heero if he gets out there." He always liked the fact that those two could just know what the other was going to do letting them be able to go different directions and never get in any trouble. "Alrighty! Heero you better get out here in five minutes or I'll sick Toya on you!" Cherie said excitedly. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Toya shouted at her. "Um... nothing at all just forget about it." Cherie said in fear of her life. "Anyway, I'll do what I want to do Doctor J so don't even try to make me stop." Right after this Toya didn't even give him a chance to reply to her because she was already out the hangar door. She started out going fast just as Doctor J told her not to. She wanted to relieve her stress. There was no way she would go slowly. She made many impressive maneuvers that most of the pilots wouldn't have even dreamed about. Cherie was just having fun. She turned and did hoops while swinging her scythe around. She liked to have fun and she just thought of it as a big video game. She was really good at games. They both did some drills and came back in the hangar. "That was great guys." Doctor J said. "How do you learn so quick?" "Video games!" Cherie yelled still happy that she got to drive a gundam. "Woohoo!" Cherie yelled jumping up and hitting her head on the open cockpit door. She then yells and comes falling down. It just ends up that Duo catches her. Cherie's face turns bright red. Duo himself started blushing, but not nearly as much as Cherie. He was soon putting her on the ground. "Uh... that would have, um, hurt more if I, um, hadn't caught you." Dou said still blushing. "Come on Cherie." Toya said dragging Cherie away from Duo. "I don't want anything bad to happen to him.  
  
"Hey Toya Cherie. Can we count on you guys to watch the ship for us? We need to go somewhere." Trowa said yelling down the hall.  
"Don't worry Trowa we will. You have nothing to worry about." Toya yelled back at him. "Are the scientists going also?"  
"Yeah they are. Thanks for watching the ship" Trowa said.  
"No problem." Toya said.  
The gundam pilots and scientists then took off and headed towards the closest colony. Maybe they just had to restock supplies. "Hey, Toya, how about we celebrate becoming gundam pilots?" Cherie said making Toya feel one hundred percent better.  
They both run into the kitchen looking for anything that had sugar in it. But when they looked in the fridge there wasn't even any lemonade. Let alone soda. They looked in all the cabinets and the only thing they could find was a ten-pound bag of sugar. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
The gundam pilots walked into the ship in total horror the gravity for the entire ship was off and things were everywhere. They walked into the main room seeing Cherie and Toya floating around apparently out of it.  
Toya was the worst. She was saying weird things but the one that Wufei didn't like the most was when she said "Kamehameha!" After that she threw a water balloon and it hit him right in the head. "Why didn't you go boom. You were supposed to go boom!"  
Wufei didn't answer her all he did was start chasing her around. But the only thing she did was bounce around the room singing, "I fly through the air with the greatest of ease, the daring you woman not on the flying trapeze, though not on wires I float all around and do not fall to the ground." Cherie just laughed as she watched her friend bounce around easily evading Wufei. She turned around and looked at the rest of them smiling. "Uh, Cherie, what happened?" Duo asked cautiously. "I have no idea. I remember a big bag of sugar but that's it." Cherie said scratching the back of her head. "Oh, no!" All of the gundam pilots and scientists said. Next thing they heard was a loud, "rrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiippppppppppppp." And then Wufei screaming. Then it was all over.  
  
Sarah walked in the next morning. She had almost fifty bags but she dropped them when she saw Toya and Cherie passed out on the couch. Then she heard loud mumbling and she looked up to see ten gray bumps on the ceiling.  
  
She walked over to Toya and tapped her one the shoulder saying, "Toya, will you wake up? I need to ask you something."  
When Toya got up it felt like she had a hangover. "What do you need to know?" Toya said loudly through a yawn, waking Cherie up.  
"You know that one Ronin Warriors story that we read with the duct tape? And how they kept taping everyone up?" Sarah said.  
"Yeah, so what?" Toya said, but the only response was Sarah pointing up. When Toya looked up she saw the ten gray bumps also that were the gundam pilots and scientists. After that the only thing Toya and Cherie could say was "Uh-oh."  
  
Toya: So what did you all think? Cool wasn't it. Cherie: Just so you all know that was really fun duct taping them. Please come back to read the forth chapter. 


	4. First Mission

Toya: Welcome back everyone to the forth chapter!  
  
Cherie: No we aren't going to duct tape the pilots again. Darn!  
  
Toya: Anyways please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
First Mission  
  
It's been a week since a certain *cough* incident happened. One, which involved sugar and duct tape. The victims of the incident are still very angry so they are off at a colony again for the third time that week.  
"I swear they're going to a stripper joint." Toya yells angrily.  
"WHAT?!" Cherie yells even louder. "If we are able to prove that... Duo is dead!!!!!!!!!!!" She yells.  
"What's all the commotion about?" Sarah asks running into the main room.  
"Toya says the gundam pilots are at a strip club!" Cherie yells coming close to tears.  
"Well if they did they should have asked me to come. I like dancing." As soon as Sarah says the last word Toya falls out of her seat in laughter. Sarah and Cherie just stare at Toya. Then Toya stops when the alarm starts going off.  
"What's wrong?" Toya asks as she runs into the hangar. "Why are the alarms going off, Doctor J?"  
"We have detected a large fleet of Zakus about a mile away and closing." Doctor J. answers back. "Toya, Cherie, you need to get into you gundams!"  
"But this is our first battle." Cherie starts.  
"Yeah it's sort of scary." Toya finishes. "What if we get killed?"  
"We'll have your coffins ready." Doctor J. says jokingly.  
"Just remember I want to be buried where Virginia Beach at least should be." Toya says jumping into Gundam Moonlight. And Cherie isn't far behind in jumping into Gundam Halo.  
When Toya and Cherie get out to the battlefield their minds go blank and they can't remember any of their attacks. Out of sheer guessing Cherie yells, "Rose whip!" And she swings one of her hands around.  
"What are you doing you baka?!" Toya yells.  
"Attacking." Cherie says.  
"Ooh I wanna try!" Toya says. "Spririt Gun!" Toya yells shooting off her hand gun and just missing one of the Zakus.  
"What are they doing?" The Zaku commander asks.  
"I don't know but it sure is funny!" One of the zaku pilots say laughing his butt off, along with so many other pilots.  
"They're laughing at us." Toya says.  
"Why?" Cherie asks.  
"I don't know but it sure is pissing me off!" Toya yells as she storms off with her beam saber in hand. Cherie follows her lead and pulls out her Beam Scythe and charges towards the Zakus. But they still yell random anime attacks. They keep fighting in this style until finally they defeat all of the Zakus.  
"Hey did we win?" Cherie asks thoroughly confused.  
"I guess so..." Toya says. "But lets tell the gundam pilot we knew what we were doing so we don't seem like Sarah."  
"Sounds good to me!" Cherie says as they head back to their ship. Toya: That was the shortest chapter so far! But still it was good. Next episode we star pairing up peoples!  
  
Cherie: Yippee!!!!!! 


	5. You

Toya: Welcome back!

Cherie: Welcome! This time we get pairing off of couples! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 5 

You

Toya walked out of her room in the middle of the night to get a soda out of the fridge. She was pulling an all nighter so she could make up some battle strategies, which was actually just playing a gundam wing video game. But before she got to the kitchen she heard Wufei's door open. She backed up and looked around the corner to see Sarah come out of his room wrapped in a towel.

"Do you feel better now?" Toya asked as Sarah passed by her. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing up so late?" Sarah asked.

"Battle strategies."

"You mean video games?"

"Same difference. How long?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Um... two months."

"Since we've been here?!!!!"

"Yeah." After Sarah said this Toya ran screaming to her room. The Toya ran back out to the fridge, grabbed a soda, and then ran screaming back to her room. Sarah just shook her head and walked to her room.

Toya walked out of her room to another room filled with grumbling stomachs. She hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep all night. "Where was our breakfast?" Wufei asked her. Apparently, he hadn't heard about last night yet.

"You!" She pointed at him. Lack of sleep made her very testy. "How dare you do THAT to MY sister?!" She yelled.

Wufei went ghostly white when everyone in the room started asking random questions like, "What did he do?" or "Want me to help you kill him?"

Wufei cleared his throat and everyone stared at him. "She came on to me. Not the other way around."

Cherie jumped when she saw the flames in Toya's eyes. She slowly walked over to Wufei and said slowly, "I'll miss you so much. However, when you die... Can I have your gundam?"

Before he could answer Toya spat out a remark referring to his previous statement. "EVERY NIGHT FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS?!!!!!" Again, Wufei went ghost white and this time he ran.

"Better run! COWARD!!!!!!!!!" Toya yelled running after him. Not wanting to miss a minute of this battle, Heero, Trowa, and Quatra all run after them.

Duo looked over at the only other person in the room with him. 'Why does it have to be Cherie?' He asked himself. For the past two months, she had constantly been on his mind. Now was probably the best time to tell her. He slowly inched over to the stupefied girl. "Um..." He started.

"Yes?" Cherie asked looking over at him. She smiled and it made his heart race. Why was she so cute?

"Um... would you... like to... go out with me?" He said. He looked in her confused face and started rattling on. "I mean we could go to a movie, go to an arcade, or maybe out to dinner"

Cherie stopped him when she kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'd love to." She then walked out of the room leaving the beet-red-faced boy alone.

"Okay..." He said as the silence was taken away when Wufei ran in closely followed by Toya.

"Duo, you should have seen it! She slammed him through a wall!" Heero said. Everyone was laughing as they watched Toya beat the living daylight out of him. Toya jumped off of him when Sarah walked out of her room.

"Oh sissy dear." Toya said sarcastically. "It's time for your punishment." Toya ran down the hall and slammed Sarah into the closest wall. "I will NEVER see you and him together... EVER!"

"Okay!" Sarah yelled.

Toya let go of her. "And just to make sure I'm setting up security cameras in front of both of your doors." She turned around and smiled. "Now other than these two... who wants breakfast?"

"I do!" Everyone yelled in unison and followed her into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Heero asked looking at the TV screen.

"A gundam wing video game." Toya said as she continued to battle the Tallgese.

"Do you get to play as us?" Duo asked.

"Yup." Cherie said.

"You wanna play?" Toya asked as she pressed the reset button on the game system. "You can play as Milliardo Peacecraft."

"Sounds like fun!" Heero yelled grabbing the controller. He proceded to make Milliardo run into every single wall there was. "This game is awesome!"

"Nice to know you like it." Toya said sarcastically. "Who knew you could be so leisurely?" Toya asked.

"I've learned to loosen up a little." Heero said.

"We haven't gotten to meet Relena yet." Toya whined. "When are you going to let her come visit?"

"Not while you're around." Heero said.

"Not fair!" Toya complained. "If you don't let me meet her, then I will go meet her myself." She said and walked towards the hangar door.

"NO!" Heero yelled stopping her. "I'll get her..." He said and gave the controller to Cherie who immeadiately started playing as Duo. "I'll be back in a couple of hours." He said.

"I knew I could make him." Toya said after Heero dissapeared. "He is so easy to get him to do whatever I want him to." She said sitting down on the couch. "Where is everyone one else?" She asked looking around.

"Last thing I knew..." Duo said. "Sarah was going shopping, Quatra had to go visit his family, Wufei was hiding from you, and Trowa went to meditate."

"I didn't know that Trowa meditated." Toya said. "When did he start that up?"

"About four months ago." Duo said. "He's really serious about it."

"Well, if I'd known that I would have joined him." Toya said. "I like to meditate every once in a while... especially when I'm stressed."

"Well, the room is just down the hall there." Duo pointed out. "You could just go join him now..."

"See ya!" Toya said walking down the hall. 'Now which door would it be...' She thought. 'Maybe the one that says 'Meditation Room.'' Toya thought sarcastically finding the door. She opened it and was shocked by how beautiful it was in there. There was grass everywhere and she could hear a waterfall somewhere in there. Bamboo and other green plants were planted everywhere. She walked along the stone path until she came upon a patch of ground that had an afghan rug and some pillows. Sitting on one of the pillows was Trowa.

Trying not to interrupt him, she walks just a little farther down the stone path and found a large pond with koi and the waterfall over in the corner. Stepping-stones made a path to a large stone in the middle where two more pillows sat. "This is so..."

"Beautiful?" Trowa asked scaring Toya to death.

"Don't do that." She said. "I think I just had a heart attack... ten times!" She yelled. "Oh my god..." She said starting to breathe again. "That was so funny." Toya said and started laughing.

"What was funny?" Trowa asked.

"I nearly jumped out of my skin." Toya said still laughing. "You snuck behind me and scared me half to death."

"I didn't mean to." Trowa said.

"It's okay, dude." Toya said. "I probably should have paid more attention anyway."

"Maybe." Trowa said.

"So who made this room?" Toya asked.

"I did." Trowa said.

"Really?" Toya asked. As she followed Trowa along the stepping stones. "How long did it take you?" She asked.

"About a month." He answered. "I needed a place to retreat and get away from everything."

"Sorry." Toya said.

"About what?" Trowa asked.

"I probably shouldn't have come in." She said. "I should have just waited til next time and asked you then."

"About what?" Trowa asked.

"I sometimes like to meditate when things get stressful." She said as she looked at a Kohaku-colored koi next to her. "It makes life bearable."

"I didn't know you liked to meditate." Trowa said sitting down.

"My life was so hard on me." Toya said rolling onto her back. "I never got along too well with other kids, and my sister didn't really help. Even when I was a little kid, kids would tease me and pick on me all the time. I didn't make any friends until eigth grade, when I met Cherie. Finally one day I got fed up and beat the snot of this one boy who played a very cruel joke on me."

"What happened?" Trowa asked.

"He pretended to be my boyfriend for a week, and then he told me in front of everyone during lunch... I just lost it and went at him." She said. "He seemed like such a nice guy and I wanted to feel like I actually had someone in my life... but I was just being an idiot. No one has ever loved me and no one ever will."

"Everyone is loved someday." Trowa argued. "They just have to wait until they find the right person. Until then, just stay who you are."

"I guess so." Toya said sitting up. "That's what I've done so far and look now... still not one _real_ boyfriend."

"All you have to do is wait, Toya." Trowa said. "Someone will recognize how special you really are and then you can prove everyone wrong."

"Sounds cool." She said. "We haven't meditated yet..." Toya said. "I guess we forgot."

"How about we just try it again tomorrow instead?" Trowa asked. "Everyone should be coming back soon and I'll help you with dinner."

"Really?" Toya asked. "Since when have you cooked?" She asked eying him suspiciously.

"How do you think gundam pilots survive through their missions?" Trowa asked.

"Fine then." Toya said. "We are having Chiken Ceasar Salad with home made dressing, Seafood Pasta, and Strawberry Shortcake for desert."

"I'll do the Shortcake." Trowa said.

"So this is where you've been hiding for the past two months, Heero." Relena said walking in. "So what's been so important that you won't even call me?"

"We've been training new recruits." Heero said.

"Really?" Relena asked. "There are more gundam pilots now?"

"Two pilots, one mechanic to be precise." Heero said gloomily.

"I want to meet them." Relena said. "What is that heavenly smell?"

"Go look in the kitchen and you'll meet one of our new pilots." Heero said. Relena ran in and saw a girl ripping lettuce apart. Trowa was standing beside her chopping up strawberries.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"The new pilot." Heero said.

"Hello, Relena." Toya said turning around. "Hope you don't mind pasta."

"It smells wonderful." Relena said cheerfully. "I'm sure it will taste just as good."

"Thank you." Toya said. "Heero, why don't you go introduce her to Cherie. I believe she's still playing the video game. I don't believe there is any reason for her to meet Sarah."

"Okay." Heero said walking out.

"Do her and Trowa date?" Relena asked.

"No." Heero said. "They hardly ever even talk to each other.

"It seemed to me that they were having a nice conversation when we walked in." Relena said.

"Must have been your imagination." Heero argued.

"WOO-HOO!!" Cherie yelled as they walked into the living room.

"What happened?" Heero asked jumping over the couch and sitting down.

"I just destroyed the Libra!" Cherie said excitedly. "Take that you evil scum bucket!"

"That's my brother you were talking about." Relena said.

"And he's an evil scum bucket." Cherie said.

"Everyone!" Toya yelled out of the kitchen. "Come get it or I'm throwing to the hogs!"

Toya: Yeah... Relena isn't going to like me there for just a while in the next chapter... Trowa had SO many perfect opportunities to ask me out! But did he? NO! He just sat there and listened! No comfort such as a... hmm... let's say... kiss? Anyway's please join me next time for our next exciting installment of Interdimensions.


	6. People Just Never Learn

Toya: Welcome back to the sixth chapter! This one will actually have some more detailed action in it!!! Just don't flame me because fight scenes in large mobile suits are not my strong point. Anyways, please enjoy.

Chapter 6

People Just Never Learn

"That was delicious." Relena said as her and everyone else headed towards the living room. "I need to get those recipes for my chef."

"Sorry." Toya said. "Secret family recipe."

"You know… I still don't know your name." Relena said.

"It Amatoya, but everyone just shortens it to Toya." She answered.

"It's really May." Heero said.

"And I told you never to call me that." Toya said threateningly.

"And what are you going to do?" Heero asked. "Bite me?"

"Aww you done it now!" Toya said and tackled him forcing him over the back of the couch. Heero then flips her over to her back and pins her down.

"That all?"

"Nope." Toya said simply before using her foot to throw him behind her. "So is that all you got?"

"Hell, no." Heero said before slamming her into a wall. But Toya just kneed him in the gut forcing him to double over. The fight proceeded where Heero would get Toya; then Toya would get Heero and so on.

"Do you two think you could act a little more mature?" Relena asked.

"NO!" The two yelled in unison.

"Don't worry." Duo said. "Heero was Toya's physical combat training partner. They started play fighting like this ever since."

"Best for you no to interrupt." Cherie said.

"I still think they shouldn't fight." Relena said standing up. "Fighting isn't the answer."

"I'll bet ten dollars that Toya will deck her." Cherie said. Just then Relena tried to get between the two and Toya punched her in the jaw and sent her flying across the room. "I told you." Cherie said.

"THAT!" Relena said. "Is it!" Relena yelled. "I'm leaving, Heero… right now."

"See ya!" Heero yelled as he and Toya still were engaged in their battle. Relena, who was very mad at this point, stomped off towards the ship.

Ten minutes later, Toya and Heero finally gave up. "Have fun?" Duo asked.

"No… not really." Toya said. "I didn't get him a broken arm."

"And I didn't shatter her pelvis bone." Heero said.

"Ha ha, very funny you two." Duo said sarcastically. "Now how about we try to get a little bit of sleep… I mean come on."

"And how long has it been since you've slept, Toya?" Trowa asked.

"As long as my good friend coffee helps I'm ready for anything!" Toya protested. "But what Mr. Coffee can't help with is fighting battles, THAT'S why I HAVE to make BATTLE STRATEGIES!!!!!!" She started saying a little twitchy.

"I think that the coffee is kicking in." Quatra said backing up a little bit. "I doubt that that is a good thing."

"But after staying awake on coffee for five days she'll do…" Before Heero could finish his sentence Toya fell into Trowa's lap. "… that." Heero finished and turned on the video game.

"Well, since she's on my lap I might as well carry her." Trowa said picking her up and carrying her down the hall.

"Trowa." Toya said in her sleep. "I love you." Trowa's head jolted downwards to look at her. She was still sound asleep.

'Why did she say that?' He thought. He shook his head. 'Don't get your hopes up.' He told himself furiously. 'You might have liked her for a while now, but she is asleep… she isn't really saying it.' He then opened her door and lay her down on the bed.

"Don't leave." Came her voice again. Trowa stopped for a while. After five minutes he made his way out the door.

"What took ya so long?" Duo said elbowing Trowa when he got back. "Decided to 'take advantage' of the situation?"

"She was talking in her sleep." Trowa said in his normal tone of voice.

"Yeah sure." Duo said.

"Not all guys take advantage of women every chance they get, Duo." Quatra said. "It's just that American heritage of yours."

"Don't talk about my ancestors." Duo warned.

"Then stop messing with Trowa." Quatra said with a smile forming on his face. "It isn't our fault that he can't help taking advantage of helpless women."

"Good one!" Duo said giving Quatra a high five.

"Is it safe to come out?" Wufei whispered into the room.

"Yeah," Duo answered. "The lack of sleep finally kicked in."

"I hate you guys." Trowa said. "And what about you Duo? Why haven't you told anyone about you and Cherie having a date this Friday?" Trowa asked with a smirk.

"No way!" Wufei yelled. "So how far have you two gotten?"

"We haven't gotten anywhere!" Cherie yelled. Her face was a deep shade of red. "It's a date! We haven't even hugged yet!!!!! So you can all just GO TO HELL!!!" Cherie quickly stood up, turned towards the hallway, and stormed off.

"Thanks a lot, Trowa." Duo fumed.

"You started it." Trowa said happily.

Toya walked into the living room the next day around noon. She stared around at all of the faces, some of which were angry looking. "What's with the grim looks, dudes?" She asked looking for a place to sit down.

"Where was our breakfast?" Wufei asked. Toya's head snapped in his direction.

She stared at him hard as she answered with a mock sweet voice. "You're still on my death list." She said with a fake smile on her face. "May I suggest that you leave now and don't come around me until dinner."

"And what can you do?" Wufei asked.

"Nice knowing you, Wufei." Cherie said gravely. "You just don't seem to get anything through your head do you?"

"I don't think so." Quatra said.

Toya walked out of the room. Wufei laughed. "See? I told you that she wouldn't do anything."

"Oh…. Poor, Woofy." Said a voice behind him. He turned to see Toya standing there.

"How'd you get there?!" He asked quickly.

Toya didn't respond she just looked down at him with the same fake smile spread across her face. "Woofy just never learns." She said. "Maybe I should let him know that I don't joke around." She pulled a large grey roll of tape from behind her back.

"Oh…….. no….." Wufei said, horror spreading across his face as he remembered the day that she had used the same thing against him.

Toya pulled off a large strip of the tape and, as he started to run, grabbed the back of his shirt and quickly strapped the mass over his mouth. "Anyone want to help?" She asked the group.

"I do!" Duo said excitedly. "How many times in your life do you get a chance to duct tape Wufei?"

"Well, I'm at two currently." Toya said. "Any more takers?"

"I want to!" Cherie said running over.

"Okay." Toya said. "Duo, you keep a hold of his legs, and, Cherie, you take care of his arms." The two went to theirs post as Toya started wrapping at his ankles and, unlucky for him, he had chosen to wear shorts that day allowing her to tape over bare skin. Within five minutes Toya had made her way up to his mid thighs. Laughter had been reverberating around the room the entire time. His legs had been wrapped much like a mummy's and Cherie and Duo worked hard as they kept him still. Toya didn't stop at his hips though. She continued to wrap his stomach (Which also started with the arms, which were placed securely against his sides.), chest, and shoulders.

"I think that's it." Toya said happily five rolls of duct tape since she started. "Now where should I leave you?" Toya thought aloud.

"What about a trashcan on the other side of the ship?" Cherie suggested.

"But we'll totally forget about him there." Toya said. "It's perfect." She smiled evilly.

"Hey! You better not leave me in a trashcan!!!" Wufei yelled.

Toya ripped the last small strip of duct tape off of the roll and placed it securely across his mouth. "I thought I forgot something."

Toya: Well that was fun. You should try mummifying someone with duct tape. It's fun!


End file.
